


Headcanon one shots

by RealWinchesterGirl95



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Mycroft saves the day, Stubborn Sherlock, headcanons, john drank all the milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealWinchesterGirl95/pseuds/RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much I found some head canons that i decided to bring to life.</p><p>Taking requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcanon one shots

Headcanon a  
The reason 221B is always out of milk is because it's one of Sherlock's favorite drinks. When he was little his nanny told him that it would make him big and smart, and that stuck with him for years.

Headcanon b

Sherlock and John once both drank black tea and coffee for two weeks because both of them refused to get the milk. Mycroft had to intervene. 

Headcanon c

The reason Sherlock makes John do all the grocery shopping is because Sherlock is banned from multiple grocery stores. But Sherlock is too stubborn to admit it so he just pretends bouts of laziness.

******

"John!" Sherlock shouted as he slammed the fridge door shut. Jars rattling around inside. John poked his head around the corner, tooth brush hanging out of his mouth and his bath robe covering his still yet body. "The milk John. Where is the milk." he stormed around the kitchen, shifting things around, untied robe flapping around behind him like a cape. John doesn't reply, clearly confused. "The milk John!" he shouted, this time grabbing his flatmate by the shoulders and rattling him.

"Wha- I finished the last of it this morning in my coffee." John explained after taking the toothbrush out of his mouth. "Just run out and grab some more."

"You finished it," Sherlock accuses, "you go get more."

"No. No I don't think I will." the ex military lad told his taller flatmate. "You want the milk so bad, you get it." Sherlock waits till John goes back to the bathroom to finish his morning routine before he flung himself down in his chair with his newspaper and pretended to read when John re-entered the room, fully clothed.

"I see you haven't made it to the store then, yeah?" John sat in his seat, running calloused fingers through his still damp hair.

"No," Sherlocks voice was deep, gravely, when he spoke. Not taking his eyes away from the paper that he was pretending to read.

"Still refusing to step foot into the store then?" Sherlocks reply was a noise that came from his throat and waved him off.

"Well, I'm not going to get it. This ones on you, Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock ignored him.

******

"God, it's been Two weeks John! Just go and get some bloody milk!" as odd as it was, this had been a very common argument for the two flatmates in the last couple of weeks.

"You can go out just as well as I, Sherlock." he sat his cup of black tea down on the coffee table. "I'm not the only one able to walk into the store. You are just as able as I am."

Sherlock glared.

******

"Sherlock Holmes. Why must you take part in such childish affairs." the elder Holmes man shook his head. Johns head popped up, he folded over his paper to get a better look at the man in the expensive suit.

"Mycroft, wha-what are you doing here?" he uncrossed his legs and sat his feet flat on the floor.

"I got a call from Mrs. Hudson. It would seem that your screaming at each other at all hours at of the night has intervened with her sleep routine. And fighting about milk no less." Mycroft tapped his cane against the hardwood floor a couple times before taking a seat facing the others.

"If Sherlock weren't so stubborn, we wouldn't have even been arguing about it." Mycroft made a face.

"You mean to tell me that my dear little brother didn't tell you?" John made a confused face. "It would seem that my brother has gotten himself banned from multiple shops due to 'inappropriate activities'." Sherlock gritted his teeth and turned away from them. "It would seem that his pride got in the way of his milk habit too. I assume he hasn't told you about that either. I bet it's still because of Nanny. Am I right, little brother?" Sherlock now made eye contact. "Do you honestly still believe that milk will make you big and smart? Is that why you still drink it?" Sherlock looked murderous. 

"Well, I believe that look is my cue to take my leave. Good day, John."

" Right," John starts, Sherlock still avoiding eye contact. "I'll be going out to the store then, yeah?"

John returned half an hour later with two gallons of Serlocks favorite milk.


End file.
